


Brucie! Darling! My Love!

by DontAskWhy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: White Knight (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Everyone is a Teanager, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Bruce and his classmates are going on a field trip, Bruce thinks it's going to be horrible, but one of his classmates thinks otherwise. You choose which one!
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Zatanna Zatara, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 23
Kudos: 155





	1. Beginning, Set Up

Bruce sighed as Alfred drove him to school today, "Can't I just call in sick?"

"Your class is about to go on a field trip and only you would want to call in sick, Master Bruce."

"I don't want to go anywhere with my classmates. They hate me."

Alfred gaped at his ward in his British way, "Sir, I doubt anyone hates you."

"They do! They either tease me or ignore me."

"Hm, perhaps they like you?"

"Tch, yeah right. Why would anyone like me." Alfred regards him with a frown as they pull up to the school's parking lot, where a bus and his classmates are all waiting.

Sighing, Bruce gets out of the car with his backpack ready and with the stuff needed for the field trip. The teacher, Mr. Fries, addresses the kids, "Alright, class, ready your permission slips and get on the bus."


	2. Beach, Arthur

Bruce rocks on his heels in the sand, the beads of rocks oozing between his toes, his black t-shirt and black swim shorts billow in the wind as he stands in the shadows while watching everyone go into the water splashing and laughing "Tch."

Leaning back on the changing cabin, he continues to look around the beach until he spotted Arthur running towards him… Scratch that, running straight at him, "Bruce! Hey!" Bruce shot off the wood and tried running off, "Whoo! Bruce, wait up!" Growling, he turns back to the brunette catching his breath, "What the Hell?"

"I should ask you that, what do you want?"

"I-" whipping his head around, he goes up to whisper in Bruce's ear, "I found this really cool cave. You gotta come and see it."

Frowning, Bruce leans away, "I'm not falling for that." And tries to leave.

"Wait, Bruce! Hey, I swear this is real! I'm sorry about the whole bleachers thing. Give me another chance, please. I swear, it's a really cool cave!" Arthur begs, gesturing behind himself.

Sighing, "Fine, if this is another trick I swear-"

"It's not, I promise!" The fish boy beamed, taking Bruce by the hand and running off to the rock wall.

Far away from the rest of the group and the crowd, sure enough, a large mouth opened up with lanky jagged teeth. A sandy path leading straight into the mountain's heart. "Well, you didn't lie about the cave."

"See! Come on, it's even cooler inside." Leading the way in the dark, Arthur switching on his flashlight to shine in the cavern. "It's a bit a ways away, but it's worth it." Walking deeper and deeper, the dark closing in around their light. Bruce beginning to like it more and more.

Finally, after about two or three minutes of walking, Arthur switches off the light, "Hey!?"

"Just wait! Wait…" light slowing inching out around them, heavenly blues and greens as crystals and plants glowed brightly in the wide space. Even deep beneath a large clean pond taking most of the room in the clearing was dozens of fishies giving off similar illuminations, able to see their bone structures. Bruce's mouth opens slightly at the marvel, "See, told ya." The taller boy grinned and started taking off his sun shirt leaving him with grass shorts.

"You're seriously not gonna jump in, there are you?"

"What? No." Bruce squinted at him, "We're gonna jump in."

"Are you kidding? Look at the fish! Those things are supposed to be in the deepest part of the ocean! Which most are carnivores and sometimes cannibals, by the way."

"Alrighty, I'll be the guinea pig, then." Bouncing excitedly on his feet.

"Arthur, do-"

The boy jumps in and splashes everything in rage, including poor Bruce. He hangs out under the surface for a while until Arthur pops up frantically, "Ahhh! Ahhhhh!"

"Arthur!" The dark one almost bolts out the cave for help but is stopped by-

"I'mkidding! I'm kidding-hahaha!" The swimmer bellows in the water.

Bruce huffs, "That's not funny!"

"That's because you didn't see your face! Hahaha!"

"I hate you!" Bruce turns slightly away, crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't do your sourpuss thing, Bruce!" Water being disturbed then dripping on the stone could be heard. Then Arthur's voice whispers right in his ear, "You make yourself hotter when you do."

Before Bruce has time to blink widely at Arthur, the taller boy grabs him by the waist and lifts him high up as Arthur lean far too back, "ARTHU- graaarghaa!" They back-dive into the cave's little lake and create an even bigger splash than Arthur's. The Wayne boy exploded from the surface and spit out a gulp full of water. Curry soon joining him only laughing. Bruce glared at him with such furry, "You asshole!" He sprayed the fish boy, which only got more chuckles from the boy. His anger receding to be replaced by small snickers of his own, pulling his wet hair back out of his eyes. The shock vanishing and letting him process what Arthur said. "Hotter?"

The long haired teen stared at him with a yearning in his eyes, "Yeah…" Bruce turns away to hide the coloring in his cheeks as they continue to swim in their secret place.


	3. Museum, Diana

"And here, which I'm sure most of you are interested in, are the dinosaur bones found in decent condition and then placed into what the scientists believe is the correct order." Their tour guide recited as they made their way to the Jurassic period of the museum. Bruce sighs until he spots an blind spot from the group's eyes. Discreetly, when the group follows the guide, Bruce rounds the other way and escapes the herd.

Wandering by himself, he peeks in the caveman exhibit, which were nothing but simple stone images and wax cavemen killing whatever they could take on without much loss. The Mayans, which had way too many human sacrifices for his taste. Then, he ambled in the Roman exhibit where many frescoes, vases, and statues of gods and heroes of the Romans awaited visters. Eyeing closely at a pediment, he does flinch at the voice behind him, "Interesting, isn't it?" Bruce looks over his shoulder to see Diana coming up to his side.

"Yeah, the West Pediment from the Temple of Artemis. The centerpiece being Medusa herself and next to her are her sons, pegasus and chrysaor."

"You know your history." She smiled as she leaned on the metal divider between them and the stone triangle.

"I should, I have a test in two weeks." Bruce deadpanned.

The girl giggled at that, a little too hard that the boy noticed, "Yeah, I don't think I even opened my book yet."

"It's… pretty boring but that's art history for you."

"Mmm, yes, I much prefer the mythology. Especially the Roman and Greek ones. Like how Athena cursed her after she and Poseidon had _relations_ in her temple."

Bruce glaces at her with a frown, "And the Minotaur one?"

Diana flails her arms around, "Okay, some of them are really messed up, but others are really sweet."

"Like?"

"Like Hades and Persephone. Sure he kidnapped her, but that was the way back in those days. And they did fall in love with each other, she with him, him with her. They got to know one another."

"I think there's a word for that."

"That probably was the case, but I'd like to think she saw what others couldn't see in him. Despite his dark aurora and grim approach to everything, she saw a man that had a heart bigger than Aphrodite. And is a sucker for dogs." She grinned at Bruce, who turned away to look at the display. Diana scooted closer to Bruce, waiting to see if he moved away. He simply stared at her approach until their arms touched. She smiled brightly at the contact, "I've noticed Bruce, that you are a very kind and handsome man. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Bruce fiddled with his thumbs before gazing back up at her, "And you're a nice, beautiful woman, Diana."Her smile grew bigger and leaned her head on his shoulder looking over the rest of the stones together.


	4. Circus, Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure about this one but I gave them a go. Using the White Knight: Joker was the only way I can imagine these two together, and I'm defenetly not used to writing these two so I hope it turned out alright. Enjoy!

Bruce watched the elephants stand on their hind legs when the pendants lifted into the air. Sighing, he heads to the next tent which is the clown tent as Bruce quickly finds out. They're doing their typical clown antics, a dozen or so coming out of a tiny car, juggling, throwing pies in the face, and the old water in a flower bit to spray in another's face. "HA-hahahahahaaa!" Bruce scowls at the older boy next to him as he continues to laugh at the clowns.

'Come to think of it, he kinda always did look like one.' He thought as he examined the pure white skin, dark lips, and green hair. All that was missing was the nose, though with his long pointy one it probably would just puncture the thing.

The other boy notices him and gives his curling smile, "Why, dear old Brucie! How delightful it is to see you. Come for the clowns as well?" Throwing an elbow on his shoulder and getting in his face, "Not me though, they taste funny, HA-hahaha!"

Bruce shrugged off the green haired boy's appendage, "Just passing through." 'What was his name again? I don't think the teacher ever called him by it, unless Joker _is_ his name?'

"Oh, but why not stick around, see what a world of 'laughs' is like! I'm sure doomy-gloomy-vile can go without ya for a few minutes?" Smiling that weird smile of his.

"I'm good."

"Oh, but look! They even have a likeness of you!" Joker wrapped an arm around Bruce to show him a frowning clown with a tear painted on his cheek.

"Funny." Bruce said, without any emotion.

"Te-hee! I know, right! I should be on stage! And you can be my straight man! Oh, but don't worry, I'll be sure to give you a fee ziggers." Joker proposed, poking Bruce's chest.

"Hm."

The off stage clown pouted but perked up again in an instant, "Well, my good friend, how about a nice sampler before our debut?" He sidestepped the to one side. But before Bruce could question it, they were dumped on from a large flying bucket of water. Then, the boy takes a pie from off the counter and jabs it in Brucie's face hard enough to push the boy back and hurt his nose. Joker bowed to the small crowd forming around them, laughing and clapping away. Bruce stood stunned, grumbled and walked out of the tent, viciously whipping off the cream from his face. Joker shot up and ran after him, "Oh, Brucie! It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Joker!" Bruce harshly twisted around to face the confused teen, "For God's sake! Rrr!" Clawing his scalp once over, "Why do you always do that to me!"

"Do what?"

"THAT!?" The furious boy pointed to the clown tent, "You're always humiliating me like that! Always pulling some stuipid prank! And you more times than not, really hurt me with your stuipid pranks! You nearly broke my wrist and leg, twice! I just- argh! I hate you!" Turning around and stomping away, leaving Joker standing frozen in place.

Bruce rung out his soaked shirt a fifth time while sitting on a metal bench. He sighed again, staring miserably at the happy children getting cotton candy. Burying his face in his hands, running his fingers in his scalp and groaning. He doesn't hear a set of footsteps coming toward him. Black cotton candy engulfs his vision, puzzled, he looks up. "J-Joker?" Joker no longer had the white on his face, but was now pale, the dark lips were also his normal skin tone, and his wild hair was combed back to a smart look. Joker smiled sadly at Bruce and offered the cloudy sugar to him, while holding a white and green one of his own.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I just…" he looks away then back to his eyes, "I just wanted you to laugh. At least once. You're always so down. I just wanted to change that. At least a little."

Bruce stared at him, then at the peace offering. His shoulders slump as he takes the cotton candy, "Your humor isn't at all like mine." And takes a small bite.

Smiling normally, Joker sits next to Bruce, eating his cotton candy, "I guess not. But comedy is subjective. Just wait, I'll find your funny bone yet. And I'll try to be more… light on the comedy, just for you, k?"

Bruce looked at him, then out at the people passing them, having a good time, "Hmm." Taking another bite.


	5. Zoo, Selina

Bruce leaned on the railing as he viewed the cheetah's exhibit. They looked tired, most likely running around all night or whatever it is big cats do. "You're overly gloomy today." A girl with jet black hair and piercing green eyes parked herself right on Bruce's arm, tangling their arms together and draping her head on his shoulder. "We're on a field trip for God's sake, lighten up!" She laughed.

Bruce frowned, "Hm."

She stared at him with a coy smile, "What? You'd rather be in school working on homework?"

"Better than hanging around with all these jerks, Cat." He grumbled, lifting off the railing to walk the dirt road, being forced to drag Selina with him as she glued herself to his hip.

"Awww, does that include moi?" The cat eye girl teased.

"Sometimes."

"Only because I like you!" Making them sway as they walked.

"If this is how you treat your friends, I pity the guy you love."

"Oh, I'm not that bad!"

"You are."

"I like to think I'm fun."

"Sure." Looking over the lion's pen, lazing about on heated rocks.

"Oh, don't they look like they're in heaven. Maybe we should hang out at your place, snuggle by the fire and have Alfred's amazing cookies."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her, "I thought you said my home was too gloomy for you?"

"I was a different girl back then."

"That was last year."

"My boobs didn't grow in, yet." Cheshire's smile grew on her face.

Bruce, having no choice, looked down at the very 'v' neck cut of her purple shirt under her black jacket, and indeed the girls were grown to rival an anime girl's lovelys, "Yeah… they, um, chau! They grew quite nicel- wait! What does that have to do with my house?!" Breaking himself off from the boobs' spell they had over him.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to look." Shrugging and briefly sticking her tongue out like a little kid getting candy, leading them to the bat cages.

Bruce rolls his eyes and continues walking down the wild cat's path, "Seriously, the way you act around me, people will think we're dating or something."

"..."

"What? No witty, childish remark?"

"No… I kinda like that idea, actually."

Bruce eyes her wearily, "And?..." She shrugs, which makes him halt, "Wait… are you actually serious? And where-?"

Sneaking them into the side door, that brought them to the sleeping bats in the back. She turns to him while biting her lip, "Oh, come on, Bat! You really haven't noticed? I… well, I sort of started liking you a lot _more_ 'sometime' after you lifted that tree up off my leg it fell on, and carried me the whole five miles back to town. And, and a whole lot of other stuff after, like seeing you nurse that little fruit bat back to health. Or when you showed me that beautiful waterfall under your house. Those things just added and added to the _more_ feelings." Wrapping her arms around his neck, scruffing up the collar of his black coat. Selina got nose to nose with Bruce, staring into his deep blue eyes, "So, you know, if you want to?" Shrugging again, only now with a shy and nervous smile. Almost, hopeful.

Bruce blushed at the affection, and after some time of hanging off each other, cleared his throat, "I, um… I don't know if Ace would like Isis all that much, or the rest of your nine cats."

She beamed with radiance as she gave him a small kiss on the lips, "I think they'll eventually get along." Releasing his neck, they continued down the path of the bat inhabit, hand in hand.


	6. Space Expo, Clark

Bruce looks over the shuttle craft put to rest as a tourist attraction. As he gazes, someone bumps into him, "Oh, I'm sorry I- B- B- BRUCE!" Clark shuttered, at the miserable boy. "I didn't, uh, know you were coming."

"Trust me, I'm as disappointed as you." Bruce deadpanned, turning his eyes back to the white and grey space ship.

"What? No! I'm not uh…" the larger boy ate his lower lip, "I was just surprised is all. You usually don't come to these things."

"Nobody wants me here, so I try not to come. But, Alfred found out this time and forced me."

"Why would you-"

"Everyone hates me. I've accepted that. It's alright."

"I don't hate you!" Clark defended, rather emotionally.

"Tch, yeah right. You and the other jocks with their air headed cheerleading girls made me the laughing stock of the entire school last year." The slightly shorter one informed, while heading up the small steps to enter the ship.

He finds a room with the walls lined with purposely placed rectangles completely, and at the end was a sticking out window porthole overlooking a convincing 3D Earth. The ground retreating from view as the overwhelming big blue was being blindingly shined on from the burning sun. He leaned on the wall, admiring the breathtaking sight, when Clark came to lean on the opposite wall. "It was an accident. We didn't mean to let it get that far."

"Hm."

"I am sorry. Really! I just_" Clark bashed his head against the metal in frustration. "I like you!" He muffled to the surface.

Bruce's head jerks up to the other with confusion, "What?"

The taller boy turned his head somewhat to the shorter, "I… that's what I was trying to do last year, to tell you. But… I panicked! And… well, I said the wrong things, and the others took it the wrong way. They thought you did something wrong so defended me. I did what I could to rectify it, but not enough. I'm sorry."

Bruce looks lost, "I… I don't know what to say."

"Say you forgive me." Clark hoped, inching his way to Wayne.

Bruce gazed up at Kent, watching him with keen eyes. Then scoffed, "Please, Clark." The farm boy shutter in his breath, on the verge of breaking, "I forgave you the day after the incident."

Clark gasped out a forced burst of a laugh and got behind Bruce, "Thank you." He smiled, then licked his lips, "So, about us?"

"I'll… give us a go." Bruce beamed back. Clark placed his arm over the other to lean on the wall, and over Wayne, as they both stared out from 'space' to the vast, glistening 'Earth' far below.


	7. Magic Show, Zatanna

The man in the large top hat waved his wand in the air, sparks flying around it, and a puff of smoke appeared to then vanish. In its place, was a human cart wheel, rolling themselves on a trampoline to bounce high up and explode into confetti over the clapping and cheering crowd. Bruce clapped lightly, but not giving his heart into it. "Come on, Brucie! That was a great one!" The long haired lass jumped up and down with delight.

"I could see enough through the human wheel, it was a hologram or mirror trick. Depends on their budget."

Zatanna glared and pouted at Bruce, "Geez! Ruin the fun, why don't ya!" Leaning on her elbows and pursing her lips, "I mean, if you reason everything in a _magic_ show away then it becomes nothing more than a light parade."

"As well as almost anything in life. Though there will always be things that are unexplainable. Such wonders never cease to amaze."

"So, you do believe in magic then?"

"No, wonders."

"Hm. Like… the wonders of love?"

"Exactly, I'll never understand that."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Just as I said. Is it a chemical in the brain, or subconscious of what we grew up around. Is it just to be, or a flashood of mixing feelings clouding what we think we preserve as love. There are many possible reasons for it."

Zatanna puts her fists on her hips with a huff, "Sheesh, you really think too much! You know what they say, don't you? All work and no play makes Brucie a dull, dull boy."

"... But I am."

She stares at him long enough to think she was broken somehow, "Oh, Bruce," she gets close to his chest which he blinks at but she smiles sweetly, "You are more mysterious and cuter than you know."

He blinks a few times at _that_ , "Cuter?"

She nods, "Yup." Backing away to give him room to think as they continue to watch the magic show.


	8. Court House, Harvey

The group of kids followed the suit as she led them out of the courtroom. Bruce, at the end of the crowd, was suddenly pulled back and yanked behind the jury's chairs to hide. The doors closed lightly, leaving them alone. Bruce Gets up and then looks at the boy who dragged him along, "What are you doing, Harv?"

Harvey stood up and straighten his jacket, "What? I told you, I wanted to try a mock trial."

"By breaking into a courtroom?"

"Actually, they left us in here to starve to death, so we have the upper hand." He smiled, walking up to one of the tables. Waving Bruce to follow, "Come on, we'll catch up with them later."

Sighing, Bruce hops up to the judges high seat, "I better not get in trouble for this like last time." Giving the evil eye to Harvey.

"I thought you were right behind me." He defends, then leans on the table, clearing his throat, "Your Honor, I call the first witness, Bruce Wayne!"

"What?!" Bruce declared confused.

"To the stand!" Harvey stayed in character. With a groan, Bruce stomped to said stand and got comfortable for whatever Harv has in mind. "Now, please state your name for the record!"

The boy sighs, "Bruce Wayne."

"Your occupation?"

"Student."

"Your love life?"

"None." Bruce blinked at the question after he answered.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Harvey?"

"What?"

"Why're asking_ _personal_ queries?"

"Just… asking." Dent shrugged.

"I thought we were gonna do a murder trail or something."

"Ha! You? Murder? You couldn't hurt a fly!"

"I know, but it's make believe."

"But how can that be if it's unbelievable?"

"Yeah. But I can be a witness?"

Harvey stridded up to the stand and leaned on the wooden railing, "A kind and handsome young man like you shouldn't see such things. You deserve better." He smiled.

Bruce blushed, "Well, that's your opinion."

"And I'll fight anyone who says otherwise."

They stare at each other for a while, until the doors burst open, "There you two are! Get your butts back with the group!"


End file.
